Athrun Dunleavy
Apperance Athrun is a tall, slender, and muscular man with fair skin, and turquoise eyes. He sports brown spiky hair which frame both sides of his face, and is noted to have a youthful appearance for his age. Athrun's attire consists of a dark grey western-style suit with matching shoes, a white shirt and a crimson red scarf. He is also shown wearing a pair of thin and frameless glasses, which he removes only in very rare occasions. Personality In his youth, Athrun was a radiant and joyful young man, who held great compassion and love for all life. A moral and dedicated character, he took great pride in his membership in Fairy Tail, and cherised it more than almost anything else. Somewhat cocky and self-centered, Athrun was throughouly conviced of his own magical talent and ability even as a child, and aspired to become the greatest mage of all times. And although he often came across to others as somewhat arrogant, those who were closest to him could attest that he simply possessed an unfathomable amount of self-confidence—even to the point of overconfidence. During battle, Athrun is shown to be incredibly flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful of opponents. As noted by Ivan Dreyar, he had a natural talent for rubbing people the wrong way, and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Athrun is seemingly very headstrong, showing no fear even during the most difficult and challenging of situations. He is also shown to possess an unwavering willpower. As an adult, Athrun is described as being laid back and flirtatious, although he can also be serious when the situation calls for it. An honourable warrior, he possesses a strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. And although he resents assuming leadership, he is always the first to ensure that what is necessary gets done. Athrun values family and friends very highly, and is shown to care deeply for everyone in the Guild. Background Plot Magic & Abilities As a S-Class Mage of the formerly strongest Guild in Fiore, Athrun is an extremely powerful and knowledgable mage, showing considerable talent and skill in many different areas of magic. The fact that he was considered a possible candidate for the title of Wizard Saint further elaborates his proficiency in the magical arts. Natural Abilities Enhanced Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Marksman: Master Strategist & Tactician: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Magic Abilities Take Over (接収 (テイクオーバー) Sesshū (Teiku Ōbā)): Athrun is a highly accomplished practicioner and user of Take Over, a type of Magic which, as the name implies, allows him to take over the powers and abilities of particular creatures that he truly 'knows'. He shares this particular type of Magic with fellow Guild member Mirajane Strauss and her siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. Athrun's personal variation of this form of Magic is called Celestial Being. *'Celestial Being '(ソレスタルビーイング, Soresutarubīingu): a form of Lost Magic utilised by Athrun, as well as a rare and exceptionally powerful variation of Take Over 'Magic, which allows him to assume the appearance, powers, and abilities of a celestial being. The power of this magic is so great that, when activated, it releases an immense pillar of Magical Power, with devastating effects to the surrounding area. It is initiated by seemingly covering Athurn's face and body with a white canvas, changing his outfit to a long white cloak, which is now split in four sections near his waist. **'Enhanced Durability: this form increases vastly Athrun's natural durability, providing him with hardened skin, which is the result of his compressed Magical Power inside the body. His skin is shown to be highly durable, allowing him to withstand almost any attack with no sign of injury. **'Enhanced Speed': in this form, Athrun's already-impressive speed is increased tenfold, allowing him to move at an excessively high speeds in combat. He is said to appear as a blur even to the well-trained eye, and only the likes of a Wizard Saint may be able to discern his movements. **'Enhanced Strength': this form also grants Athrun with a very large degree of physical strength, which is most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. He can also upturn huge portions of rock floor and cut through with a single strike at the ground with his sword, and slicing apart a skyscraper with a mere flick of the wrist. **'Flight': whilst in this form, Athrun is capable of summoning what appears to be three pairs of energy wings, giving him the appearance of a Seraphim and the ability to fly. *Celestial Being - Archangel Michael: **'Fire Magic': **'Master Spearmanship': *Celestial Being - Archangel Raphael: **'Air Magic': **Master Archer: *Celestial Being - Archangel Gabriel: **'Water Magic': *Celestial Being - Archangel Uriel: **'Quake Magic': *Celestial Being - Archangel Lucifer: **'Heavenly Body Magic': **'Immense Speed': **'Immense Strength': *Celestial Being - The Fallen: **'Darkness Magic': **'Immense Durability': **'Immense Speed': **'Immense Strength': Immense Magic Power: Category:Guardian Corps